The Son of the World's Most Wanted Criminals
by shuffledpolkadots
Summary: I was the son of the world's most wanted criminals. They got captured one day and I found out that the Sakura's were responsible. I thought revenge. Then I met Mikan. Life was hell ever since. I mean, loving the daughter of the Sakura's? It ain't easy.
1. Prologue

**The Son of the World's Most Wanted Criminals**

.

.

_"Love is punishment itself." _

.

.

**disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice.

**Prologue**

_"The best things in life are for free."_

My mother used to say this to me. But I soon realized that…

She was wrong. Very wrong. I get free things here and there. But it's not just the best. Not for me anyways.

I grabbed my ipod in the table and plopped on my bed. I turned my ipod on and let rock and loud music fill my ears. It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining while the birds were flying freely.

I closed my eyes savoring the moment when…

I heard a bang. Bangs like these were normal…

"Freeze! This is the police! You are under arrest!" Now that wasn't normal.

My eyes popped open at the sound of the voice. Or rather what the voice just said.

I knew this day would come. But not this soon. I ran to my closet, grabbed a backpack and went to where the commotion was happening.

The scene before me ripped me apart.

My foster mother was tied to the ground as to where my father was being dragged outside. I expected guys in blue uniform like the normal police. But instead, I saw black suited men with shades.

"Natsume! Run! You know what to do! Get your sister and run away! Hurry!"

I know I didn't have any strength to fight these guys so I did what my foster mother told me to do.

'I love you.' I mouthed to her as I ran. The last thing I heard from her was 'I love you too.'

"Get the boy!" I heard one shout. I heard running footsteps behind me as I banged the door to my sister's room open and saw her.

She was crying while holding the bag similar to what I held. I carried her to my back, opened her closet, and slid down the tunnel my foster parents made especially for us.

I felt her close her eyes as we heard gun shots running through the tunnel.

We were trained. Not to fight but to escape. We were no match for them. And we knew it. My foster parents knew it. They were smart.

After all, they aren't the world's most wanted criminals for nothing.

* * *

A/N: I feel guilty. I deleted my other story since I ran out of ideas. Luckily, it won't happen here. Comments? Please do. It helps.


	2. Chapter 1: DMIDY

**The Son of the World's Most Wanted Criminals**

.

.

_"Love is punishment itself." _

.

.

**disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter One: Detest Me. I Dare You.**

"...Himiko and Ransen Harashiwa were finally captured after hiding for ten years. The world's most wanted criminals were found living inside a small town house in Tokyo. This story has been..."

_click!_

"So...your parents were finally captured huh?" He stood up and faced us.

Last night, when we got out of the tunnel, me and my sister ran and ran until we saw a bus. We rode to Alice Academy, where our uncle, Persona, worked. He was always wearing black. During his work, he uses this white mask that covered half of his face. Persona was a man who rarely spoke. He never showed any emotions. He was just like me. Or maybe I was just like him. Persona was our only family. I only heard about him once or twice. He had an aura around him. One that was creepy and dark. As my parents instructed we came to his work place and home. He welcomed us, but I'm guessing not for long.

So here we are, being interrogated by Persona.

"Yes uncle."

"It is really a shame..." Said the fellow who wore all black.

"Your foster parents took such care of you." He said with utter disgust and fakeness.

He never really liked my foster parents.

"Can we stay?" I pressed. As I said, he was the only family I remember.

My real parents..._sigh_. They died in a plane crash when I was 4 where as Aoi was 2. We survived the crash together with Himiko and Ransen, who, planned the crash. They pitied me and Aoi so they took us to the orphanage. Before leaving, they asked our names and when they heard the name 'Hyuuga', they adopted us.

Why you ask? Because they worked under Persona. That's why. Persona, being the busy man he was, approved but under one condition, we change our names. We did, and our lives were perfect ever since. But that doesn't mean we're happy. Everytime someone asks our parents, we couldn't be proud since they might recognize their names. Himiko and Ransen had tons of names. But still, just to be sure, we ignored them.

We attended school, had friends, enemies and graduated without even the knowledge of the public people that our parents were criminals.

They were not home most often and we were used to seeing them going home clean but had plastic bags full of their dirty clothes which were...bloodstained.

Even though they were the best parents we had, we never went against them.

Not because of fear, but because of respect. We loved them and they loved us. I wanted them back. No, we wanted them back.

"You can stay, but you have to go back to school. And not just any school" I groaned mentally.

"You're going to Alice Academy."

.

.

.

"Aoi?" I asked as I entered our room.

"Yeah?" Her girly voice spoke.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't reply. She looked at me and I did the same. I saw her face and I guess, replying wasn't really necessary.

.

.

.

"Natsume." My head snapped to the same cold voice that belonged to the man sitting in a chair, Persona.

"Hn."

"I'm guessing you want to know who found out about you're parents?" He questioned. Amused. The devil.

"You wouldn't care." I boredly reply.

"You're right. But I tried anyways." He said as he threw me a folder. I growled. He smirked.

I opened the files and widened my eyes.

"Is this a joke?!" I cried. I saw his smirking face turn cold.

"No. It was surprising for my part too. I never thought they would do anything like this." He stated without any emotion.

"Where's your proof?"

"That's my proof. I was just trying to help." He said as he stood up and walked to his bedroom door.

"I know you're mind Natsume. It's just like you're father. Now that you know who imprisoned your parents, you can start planning you're revenge."

My mouth dropped open. He really does know my mind.

He was about to close his door when..

"And oh, don't plan it on the couple itself. Plan it on their weakest point." Then his door shut gently.

I looked at the file in my hands again.

Plan it on their weakest point.

I frowned as I saw a picture of the couple itself with their weakest point standing dumbly in the middle. I didn't know they had a daughter.

Mikan Sakura.

.

.

.

_"Natsume!" Himiko's gentle voice rang in my ears._

_"Mother?"_

_"Come here Natsume. We want you to meet some people."_

_I got up from my bed and went to the living room. My sister was there, so was my parents._

_Then there were two other people I didn't know. There was a man, and a woman. The woman with chocolate eyes was a brunette. The man on the other hand, had violet orbs that looked gentle together with his blonde hair. They were sharing tea and chatting mildly with my father._

_"Natsume, Aoi, this is Yuka and Narumi Sakura. They were my best friends when I was in high school." My father stated proudly._

_I bowed my head in respect. Aoi greeted them with a 'hi'._

_"So, Himiko, your children are gorgeous." The woman, Yuka, praised as she examined me and Aoi._

_"Thank you." Mother said flattery evident in her voice._

_"Yes, they are but they don't look like you." Narumi said out of blue._

_"Uhm, that's because they were just adopted. Their real parents died." I frowned._

.

.

.

"Natsume-nee! Wake up!" I groaned as I heard Aoi's voice. I had a dream. A dream from my past. I remember that day clearly.

".away." I grunted as I threw her a pillow.

"You can't make me go by using a pillow!" She threatened.

"Then get out if you want me to wake up." I spoke

"But you're awake already." She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

I looked up and glared at her. She squirmed.

"Fine, I'll get out. Just hurry." She said excitingly. Then something hit me.

It's the first day of school. Joy oh joy.

* * *

**stratifiedII**- Wow. Only 3 reviews. Oh well, I hope they improve. Thanks for those who read and review! For those who only read, a review would be nice.;]


	3. Chapter 2: TWP

**The Son of the World's Most Wanted Criminals**

.

.

_"Love is punishment itself." _

.

.

**disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter Two: Their Weakest Point**

"You know, Natsume, you should be excited. Everything here is great! Normal people here have powers…"

"Alice. They are called alice." I interrupted her.

"Alice, whatever. Anyway, they have dorms and room mates and oh! Look!" I smirked as Aoi stopped her usual morning blabbering and went towards a cotton candy stand. So this is how we started our morning. After she woke me up, we prepared, ate breakfast, bid goodbye to Persona who just 'hn-ed' us and started to walk. Here in the academy, if you're guardian is a faculty, you could live with them. The faculty here has dorms too. Persona already ordered us rooms in the D.A dorm section and we're moving there tonight or maybe after school.

"Natsume!" She called. I went towards her and sweat dropped as I saw her ogling face.

"Hmm… that looks good!" She cooed as she eyed a cotton candy which is pink. She tugged my jacket and pointed at the transparent box.

"You have a good eye kid. That is one of our specialties. It's called a 'Howalon'." The guy who sells this rubbish said to my sister.

"Howalon! That's so kawaii! Natsume! Buy me one!" She said as she turned to me. I stared at her with dead eyes.

"Come on Natsume! Pleaseeee?" She purred. I stared at her again. How can I resist my sister?

"Fine. Hey old man, give me the ones that are newly made." I rudely said. He nodded and smiled at me and my sister.

When Aoi got the Howalon, she started to eat them.

"Forgive me for my brothers' rudeness. That's normal to him." Aoi apologized to the old man.

"Sure thing. There are a lot of people like that here." He said and smiled brightly.

I already told Aoi about my plan. It was fine with her, as long as I am the one doing all the dirty work. Stupid sister.

Flashback:

_When I asked Aoi how she was doing_ **(a/n: refer to chapter one.)** _she didn't answer me. She was still devastated._

_"Oi. I'm telling you something." I told her. I placed the folder on her lap. She opened it and read it._

_"So? It's a picture of our parents' best friend with their child. And… oh." So she remembers Narumi and Yuka. I looked at her as she read the files. Her eyes started to water. I would love to comfort except I'm not that kind of person.  
_

_"So they told the police about our parents." She sadly replied. A tear dropped. I patted her hair.  
_

_"Hn. Persona told me to start planning revenge." I told her. "And you're gonna do it?" She asked. I nodded confirming her statement._

_"Remember what mom said? She said that 'violence isn't the best solution to a problem.'" She told me. I remember her words._

_"But what are they doing?" I asked her. They are killing people for a reason. They go home with blood that doesn;t belong to them and have a cabinet full of weapons and knifes. "Violence huh?" I asked her. She stayed quiet._

_"Fine, go on with the revenge. I am not helping you though. You do the dirty work." She huffed. She crossed her hands and placed them at her chest. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. "Why me only?" I asked her. "You're older." She told me like it was the most obvious thing to say.  
_

_I rolled my eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt them on the outside. I hate blood." I told her. "Yeah yeah, I know that." She ratted. Stupid girl. "I'm going to hurt their little daughter on the inside." I said. I hated telling her things. Especially when she doesn't care. But telling her is necessary. "Good luck." She ended. I growled. "You are going to help me when I need it." I stood up from the bed and went outside slamming the door in the process. "Whatever Natsume!" She called. Then I smelled something burning. That's the only time I realized she was burning the documents. _**(a/n: they have the same alice here which is fire.)**_  
_

End of flashback.

"Natsume!" When I heard my name, I shook the revere out.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Pay up!" She ordered. I forgot about the Howalon.

"You have money. You pay." I flicked her forehead and started to walk away.

"Ouch!" she yelped. "Hey! Wait!" I think she paid because the old man wasn't shouting or anything.

"Natsume! I hate you! You should be treating your little sister!" She complained.

"Whatever Aoi." Then silence followed.

"At least taste these. They are so great!" She said trying to bring up a topic. She hated silence. Especially when she is with me. She got one small pink piece and was handing it to me. I glared at her.

"I don't want one. I hate sweets." I told her.

"You hate everything Natsume!" She giggled. "Maybe that's why you're so bitter. You never ate sweets!" She giggled again. I can imagine her imagining things I hate.

"Hn."

"Just eat one!" She commanded.

"No." I told her. We were getting nearer her building. Yes. Me, Natsume Hyuuga, is actually dropping my sister off her classroom.

"Go on Natsume! I know you want one." She cooed. She held the thing near my face and I squinted my eyes and wrinkled my nose when the smell of sweetness hit my face.

"Shut up Aoi. I don't want one." I finally said. Silence took over again. After a while, I heard her say:

"Natsume…" She said darkly. I looked at her and glared. What was she thinking?

She lifted her foot. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. Then the unexpected happened.

_Pack!_

"Aoi!" I snarled. That little brat stepped on my foot! I opened my mouth to curse her when she held the Howalon and placed it on my mouth. I froze when the thing melted in my tongue. There was tingling feeling and sweetness took over. Gross.

"See? I told you you'll like it!" I swallowed what was left and gave her a death glare.

"What?" She asked. She looked away. I smirked. She hated my glares. "Don't give me that look." She said thinking I was galring. "When I want you to do something, you should do it. If not, I will force you to. Like how I forced you to eat the Howalon!" She giggled and ate some more. I let out a string of curses while I walk beside her. "Then I'll just have to glare at you." I told her. She huffed. I smirked again.

She held the box like a teddy bear. We were only steps away from her classroom when we heard a childish voice call us by saying 'hey'. We both spun around and froze.

"Excuse me? Uhm, where is the HS building? I'm lost." She smiled at us. I heard Aoi gasp. Then I heard a _thud_. Looks like she dropped her Howalons. If I wasn't faced with this girl, I would have taunted Aoi.

"Are you okay?" She frantically asked. "You dropped your Howalon!" She cried as she started to pick the fallen pieces. Aoi squirmed and went behind my back.

"Natsume…" Aoi whispered.

I nodded at her and stared at the girl. The girl with hazel eyes and brown hair. The girl who was smiling at us and was oblivious to the fact that she was our most hatred person. Aoi tugged my jacket. She went towards the girl and carefully got the box while bowing her head. She then started to walk away from us.

Now here I am, face to face with the child of the Sakura's. I glared at her while she squirmed in an Aoi way.

So this is what Mikan Sakura looks like in person.

* * *

**stratifiedII**-14 reviews all in all. Care to give more? :). So i haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that. If you're confused. Just ask me. R&R! :)


	4. Chapter 3: AROAFNH

**The Son of the World's Most Wanted Criminals**

.

.

_"Love is punishment itself." _

.

.

**disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3: A Round of Applause For Natsume Hyuuga**

[Mikan's POV]

"Good morning!" I chirped when I got inside the classroom. Some grunted in reply while my friends, namely, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire and Ruka said good morning too. Well, Hotaru just grunted but I consider that as a greeting!

I went towards them and smiled a huge smile when I saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan won't you give me a free hug today?" I asked.

Anna and Nonoko giggled whereas Yuu started to walk away from us when he saw two bickering classmates. Yuu is our president, so sometimes; we call him 'inchou'. Ruka on the other hand, ignored us and just patted his white rabbit. Ruka is a mysterious guy. He talks to us, but only when necessary. He has the alice of animal pheromone. Hotaru uses this as a blackmailing tool to earn some rabbits. You see, Hotaru has the alice of invention. It's cool in many ways. Inchou has the alice of illusion. It's weird that he landed as the class president. Anna has the alice of cooking [she makes awesome cookies] while Nonoko has the alice of chemistry [she gave me a lotion that made my skin super smooth last Christmas. I love her!] Koko has the mind reading alice. I try my best to nullify his alice. I don't want him reading my mind. No one does. Sumire has the cat-dog alice. She thinks it's useless so she rarely uses it. She is also the mighty Head President of the Ruka fan club. Aside from the main subject of Hotaru's blackmailing, Ruka is also known as the "Prince Charming". Well, I can't blame him, he's gorgeous but come on, and he's my friend.

"No. Now go away." She shooed me. She then went back to screwing some bolts. That always happens. The bell rang signaling that classes will start in five minutes. We went to our respective seat. Inchou was beside Nobara, the vice president **(a/n: not really true in the real GA)** and the ice princess. Anna and Nonoko were seatmates while Ruka was beside Hotaru. Sumire and Koko sat together. They hate each other to bids but I think they like each other. Oops. You didn't here that me alright?

Who was beside me? No one. Sigh. Oh well, I like seating alone, no one can disturb me. Except maybe Sumire and Koko who was in front of me but I doubt that. I started to look out the window. It was peaceful and is sometimes the main cause of my detention, especially with Jinno-sensei. Oh, that reminds me, I still need some help on his homework.

Everyone became silent when Jinno-sensei entered our classroom.

"Okay class! We have a faculty meetingin 5 minutes so before I give you free period, let me announce something." We listened eagerly knowing that whatever Jin-jin has to say, it will be exciting.

Flashback:

_This happened yesterday afternoon. We were in Sweet Magic, Anna's bakery shop._

_"Hey, did you guys hear?" Koko said excitingly._

_"No, what?" Nonoko asked while munching on a muffin._

_"I heard that a new student will be coming tomorrow." Sumire said._

_"That's right! While walking to my dorm, I passed by the office and heard what Jin-jin was thinking!" Koko bounced. Sumire got irritated and threw him a peanut._

_"That's new." Hotaru commented._

End of Flashback.

"I'm sure Koko-kun has told you already." Jinno looked at Koko while Koko smiled sheepishly.

"Cut to the chase Jin-jin!" One student shouted. We chorused a 'yeah!'. Jinno-sensei grew red but calmed down.

"Alright, alright. A new student will be joining our class today and his name is Natsume Hyuuga." He then gestured someone to come in. "He has the alice of fire. A very dangerous student. So I suggest you keep a distance." He continued while Hyuuga-kun wrote his name and his alice on the blackboard.

All of us have reactions towards Hyuuga-kun.

Sumire fainted while Koko laughed at her. Hotaru and Ruka seemed uninterested, Anna and Nonoko stood up to help Sumire while Inchou tried to calm the raging girls down.

This Natsume Hyuuga has jet-black hair, like Hotaru's, pale skin and crimson red eyes. He's not that tall and he's not that short either. He looked awfully familiar. Then I remembered what happened this morning. Then all of a sudden, it hit me. NO!

"YOU!" I shouted and stood up. Everyone stopped and stared. Even Jin-jin. He looked at me and gave me the same glared. I looked away.

"Sakura! Sit down! That goes with the others!" He hollered. Everyone took their seats. "Sorry Jinno-sensei." I said and sat down.

"Class. Behave while I'm gone, and if you have questions about Hyuuga-kun, ask him. Good day." When he went out everyone started circle him and ask questions. He ignored them. I rolled my eyes and went towards Hotaru and Ruka.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Ruka's gentle voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I grunted.

"What's up Baka?" Hotaru asked.

"It's just that... that Hyuuga-kun was the guy I bumped into a while ago." I explained.

"And?" Both Hotaru and Ruka sked at the same time.

"And he gave me a death glare. It was creepy. He glared at me like he already knew who I am. He glared at me like I did something bad to him."

"Did you?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, I did bump them accidentally but come on! This is Gakuen Alice. Bumping people is like seeing a rock. It's normal." I reasoned.

"Them?" Hotaru inquired.

"He was with this girl; she looks like Youchi's age."

"Ahh. Got lost again ne?" Ruka joked and guessed at the same time. I always get lost. No one blames me. This academy is gigantic!

"Yeaah." I smiled sheepishly.

We waited for the faculty meeting to be over. And when it did end, there was only 30 minutes left for math. Jinno-sensei went back and called Hyuuga-kun in front.

"Alright class. Before we begin, I am assigning a partner for Hyuuga-kun."**(a/n: no need to explain what partners are for right?)**

He scanned the place and to my dreaded horror, he pointed at me.

"There, Sakura. Since your partner transferred I am assigning you to a new one." I blinked.

So yeah, my partner, Akimoto-kun **(a/n: he's not really important)**, transferred two weeks ago at Gakuen Alice America. I don't why because all he said was that he needed to and that he was going to miss me. He gave a preserved blue rose which he made through his alice. He was a multi-user alice. He has the flowering alice and the black hole alice.

I started to stutter when realization hit me.

"But—but Jinno-sensei! Don't I have a say on this?!" I asked and hoped that he was nice today.

"No. The faculty has discussed this already." He was never nice. :(

He turned to Hyuuga-kun. "Hyuuga, any problem with your partner?" He asked. He looked at me and I watch him smirk and then turned to the teacher. I twitched.

"Not at all." His deep voice said.

* * *

**stratifiedII-**so I discovered that I can write more things with Mikan's POV. If there are any corrections, sorry. I didn't proof read this. I got lazy. Review! :)


End file.
